inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prologue: Shade of Fear
Is this legal? It's true that we can type up a few quotes here or there, but this is blatant plagarism. We have no right to disrespect Christopher Paolini's hard work by retyping it and putting it online. I realize that I am disrespecting a few people's work, those who've slaved over their copies of Eragon in order to share this with us... but this is way out of line. Maybe it is just a book, and not a very good one at that, but we shouldn't copy its entire contents onto the web for free browsing. Think of Paolini, rewarded for his years of writing by nothing because more people are reading his books online instead of buying them. Think of the Knopf publishhers who wade through purple prose and overwrought descriptions in return for a cut of a suddenly reduced profit. We shouldn't do this, because we're better than this. Really. ANereid 00:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. ''Drewton'' 00:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, how would you remove them without... um, giving the poor writers of these chapters strokes? ANereid 19:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's spelled plagiarism, but other than that I'm afraid ANereid is 100% correct. We cannot do this. We can type a summary of a chapter, but litterally putting the words of a book online without the author's permission is not allowed. It is not a matter of how to remove it without insulting the writers, it simply has to be removed. I point to the rights below; Content that violates any copyright will be deleted. I don't suppose this requires any further explanation. I do wonder; if everybody agrees, why it is still online after half a year. Unruled 12:53, 6 December 2008 (GMT) ::::Are we sure that it is not allowed to be posted online? 19:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I have deleted it. ::::::This discussion refers to an old version of the article (about May 2008)! Please read it carefully, it says "We can type a summary of a chapter, but literally putting the words of a book online without the author's permission is not allowed." This is just a summary, so it is legal. I will restore the blanked section. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Retype Does anyone else think this needs a retype? After reading it, it seems like it was typed by someone who hasn't read the rest of the series, such as "Elves can not match a Shade in magical strength" etc - Which isn't correct. I'd retype it myself, but I've lost copy of Eragon.... [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 11:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Worth an article? Reading Shade of Fear I notice that Durza is described as uttering foul curses of revenge in a language only he knew(after putting several massive flaws in his "genius" ambush plan). Should we write an article on this language?--Wyvern Rex. 15:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not at home at the moment, so I can't check the books. Do we have any information about this language? Or do we know about its existence only? --Weas-El Talk| 15:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The language was known only to Durza, so it may have been devised by him or it may have been the language of the dark spirits who possessed him. He uttered dark curses in the language but seemingly had to utilise the Ancient Language for the purposes of spell casting. It seemed to be a part of Shade magic, so it may actually work better as a section on one of the Shade-related articles.--Wyvern Rex. 18:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC)